He's Immortal
by Park Senna-ssi
Summary: Yunhyeong sudah hidup ratusan tahun, dari dinasti Joseon sampai sekarang. Suatu hari ia bertemu dengan reinkarnasi orang yang dicintainya dan 'pembunuh' orang tersebut. #Yunhyeong #Junhoe #Chanwoo #JunHyeong/Yunjun #YunChan #Binhwan #JiDong #iKON #Yaoi Wattpad: @parksennassi
1. Prolog

**HE'S IMMORTAL**

 **Main Cast:**

Song Yunhyeong

?

 **Other Cast:**

Kim Jiwon

?

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Disclaimer** : Tokoh punya YGent dan orang tua masing-masing

 **Warning** : Yaoi, Typo, Cerita membingungkan, Alur cepat, Ide cerita murni hasil pemikiran author

 **PROLOG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yunhyeong menguap untuk kesekian kalinya. Matanya setengah tertutup dan berair. Ia menggunakan tangan kanan untuk menyanggah kepalanya yang tampak berat itu. Sekarang memasuki waktu tidur siang, maklum saja Yunhyeong mengantuk.

"Kalau kau mengantuk, kau boleh pulang dan tidur." Jiwon keluar dari dapur membawa nampan yang berisi beberapa roti dan menghampiri Yunhyeong yang sedang duduk di kursi kasir.

"Jinjja?! Aku boleh pulang?!" Yunhyeong melompat dari kursinya, rasa kantuknya hilang begitu saja.

"Tentu. Besok dan selamanya kau tidak usah datang lagi ke sini." Kata Jiwon cuek.

Yunhyeong mengerutkan dahinya. "Kau memecatku?!"

Jiwon mengangkat pundaknya. "Menurutmu?"

Mulut Yunhyeong menganga. "Wah… Jinjja… Tidak bisa dipercaya…."

Jiwon berjalan ke pojok ruangan dan memindahkan roti-roti yang ia bawa ke meja yang ada di sana. "Ini peringatan terakhirku."

Yunhyeong menghela napas kesal. "Kau beruntung aku tidak memukulmu hari ini."

"Kau ingin memukul boss-mu?"

"Memangnya kenapa?! Kau ingin memasukkanku ke penjara?!" Kata Yunhyeong sambil menaikkan dagunya, menantang Jiwon.

"Hah… Kalau saja kau bukan temanku…."

Yunhyeong membanting tubuhnya ke kursi penuh rasa jengkel. Ia melemparkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. 'Jam makan siang, pantas saja trotoar ramai.' Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap seseorang yang tak asing.

"Wae? Apa kau melihatnya lagi?" Jiwon menaruh nampan kosong di meja Yunhyeong.

"Eo. Aku rasa aku gila." Yunhyeong menundukan kepalanya, nada suaranya terdengar putus asa.

"Mungkin saja mereka hanya mirip. Lagipula aku heran padamu. Kau telah hidup beratus-ratus tahun tapi masih mengingat wajahnya. Nama roti yang setiap hari kau lihat saja tidak hafal." Jiwon sedikit mengejek.

Yunhyeong menatap sahabatnya itu kesal. "Mana mungkin kau bisa melupakan orang yang sangat kau cintai? Meskipun aku sudah hidup dari jaman Joseon, otakku masih sangat muda. Wajahku saja terlihat lebih muda darimu." Katanya dengan penuh rasa bangga.

"Cih…. Lagi-lagi membahas soal wajah." Jiwon menggerutu. Jika membahas soal wajah, jelas Yunhyeong pemenangnya. "Bagaimana jika orang yang kau lihat tadi adalah 'dia'?"

"Mana mungkin…."

"Kau tidak percaya reinkarnasi?"

Yunhyeong terdiam sebentar. "Jika memang benar orang itu adalah dirinya, aku akan membuatnya jatuh cinta kepadaku, sama seperti yang ia lakukan padaku beberapa ratus tahun lalu."

Jiwon tersenyum kagum. Yunhyeong sangat setia, padahal orang yang ia cintai itu sudah lama mati. "Wah… aku merinding mendengarnya…"

"Aku sangat keren bukan?" Kata Yunhyeong lagi-lagi membanggakan dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi bagaimana jika kau bertemu dengan reinkarnasi si 'pembunuh'?"

Suasana hati Yunhyeong berubah. Ia mengepalkan tangannya. "Aku akan membuatnya menderita, sama seperti yang ia lakukan pada orang yang kucintai itu."

.

.

.

 **TBC**?

FF baroe!

Ada yang ngerasa alurnya kecepetan? Saya sengaja, soalnya masih prolog. Ada yang tertarik dengan kelanjutannya? Tenang aja, ff ini ga sedih-sedih seperti yang kalian bayangkan kok. Hehe…. Pokoknya banyak kejutan deh! Tapi mungkin agak rumit (?)

Jujur ide ini sudah saya pikirkan dari lama. Eh, taunya kemaren saya liat webdrama yang jalan ceritanya hampir sama seperti ff saya. Agak syok juga sih… Tapi setelah saya tonton, ternyata beda jauh dengan bahan ff saya! So, saya tidak plagiat hehe….

Ada yang bisa nebak siapa pasangan Yoyo kali ini? Atau mungkin ada saran dari kalian? Jiwon sudah saya keluarkan dari daftar hehe…

Review juseyo^^


	2. Chapter 1

**HE'S IMMORTAL**

 **Main Cast:**

Song Yunhyeong

Goo Junhoe

Goo Chanwoo (Jung Chanwoo)

 **Other Cast:**

Kim Hanbin

Kim Jinhwan

Kim Jiwon

Kim Donghyuk

 **Genre:** Romance, Supernatural, a little bit comedy

 **Disclaimer:** Tokoh punya YGent dan orang tua masing-masing

 **Warning:** Yaoi, Typo, Cerita membingungkan, Alur cepat, Ide cerita murni hasil pemikiran author

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

.

09:00 AM

Krrriiinnnggg….. Krrriiinnnggg….

Snoozing for 30 minutes

.

09:30 AM

Krrriinngggg…. Krrriiiinnggg….

Snoozing for 30 minutes

.

10:00 AM

Krrriiiinnnngg…. Krrriiinnnggg…

Snoozing for 30 minutes

.

10:30 AM

Krrriiiinnnggg… Krriiiinnnggg….

Snoozing for 30 minutes

.

11:00 AM

Krrrriinnnnggg….. Krrriiinnngggg….. Krrriiiinnnggg….

"Yeoboseyo?"

"YA SONG YUNHYEONG! BANGUN SEKARANG ATAU KAU KUPECAAATT!"

Lalu terdengar bunyi telepon ditutup.

"Hmm…."

Yunhyeong membuka matanya perlahan. Setelah beberapa menit 'mengumpulkan nyawa', ia menyibakan selimutnya lalu mengulet.

"Aaa…. Selamat pagi…" Atau siang?

Yunhyeong bangun dari tempat tidur lalu melihat jam dinding bergambar Tom and Jerry yang ada di depannya.

"Yey! Sebentar lagi makan siang! Aku harus segera ke toko." Ia menyambar handuknya yang ada disebelah lemari lalu masuk ke kamar mandi.

Bangun siang-mandi-masuk kerja saat mendekati makan siang-pulang. Begitulah rutinitas Yunhyeong selama kurang lebih delapan puluh tujuh tahun, ditambah lagi sekarang ia sudah dua tahun kerja di toko roti Jiwon. Totalnya sudah delapan puluh delapan tahun Yunhyeong hidup seperti itu.

Memangnya berapa umur Yunhyeong? Ratusan tahun. Namja dengan paras manis itu sudah hidup ratusan tahun. Tidak masuk akal memang, tapi itulah kebenarannya. Wajahnya awet muda, tubuhnya sehat bugar sampai sekarang.

Yunhyeong tidak bisa mati. Abadi? Mungkin iya. Saat sesuatu yang buruk menimpanya, seperti kecelakaan, ditusuk perampok, rumahnya kebakaran atau yang lainnya, Yunhyeong selalu bisa selamat.

Ia pernah koma selama hampir dua tahun. Dokter yang menanganinya sudah angkat tangan dan berkata bahwa Yunhyeong tidak ada harapan untuk bangun. Keesokannya, dokter itu masuk ke ruangan tempat Yunhyeong dirawat. Didapatinya pasiennya itu sedang makan dengan rakusnya, lengkap dengan alat-alat rumah sakit menempel dibadan. Lalu dokter itu menyebutnya 'keajaiban medis'.

Yunhyeong juga pernah mencoba bunuh diri. Tetapi sekeras apapun ia mencoba, hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Seperti yang sudah dikatakan tadi, ia selalu saja selamat.

Sekarang Yunhyeong sudah berpakaian lengkap. Ia siap pergi kerja. Toko roti Jiwon tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Naik subway 20 menit, jalan kaki 5 menit. Dan ketika sampai disana, Yunhyeong disambut dengan omelan Jiwon yang merdu, seperti biasa. Kupingnya sudah terlatih.

"Ya! Apa aku harus meneleponmu dulu baru kau masuk kerja?!"

Yunhyeong hanya tersenyum, berpura-pura tidak mendengar. "Selamat pagi semuanya…. Pagi yang cerah…." Sapanya pada Donghyuk yang sedang merapikan roti di rak makanan. Namja yang disapa itu membungkukan badannya.

"Berhenti mengabaikanku! Dan sekarang sudah siang, bukan pagi!" Teriak Jiwon sambil mengikuti Yunhyeong yang sedang berjalan menuju loker dekat dapur.

"Kau tidur larut malam lagi? Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan?! Menonton drama?!"

Yunhyeong melepas bajunya dan menggantinya dengan seragam toko. "Mianhae, kemarin episode terakhir." Katanya dengan wajah yang sama sekali tidak menunjukan rasa bersalah.

"Haahh…." Jiwon menghela napas. Ia sudah lelah memarahi Yunhyeong. Tidak ada tingkah laku namja itu yang tidak membuatnya kesal. "Aku ingin mati saja…" Katanya putus asa.

Yunhyeong menutup lokernya. Ia sudah berpakaian lengkap. Kemeja, celemek serta topi. "Hajima. Kalau kau mati, siapa yang akan membayar gajiku?" Katanya dengan tampang polos yang dibuat-buat.

"YA! Astaga…" Jiwon memegang tengkuknya yang berdenyut. "Di dunia ini tidak akan ada yang mau mempekerjakanmu selain aku!"

Yunhyeong berjalan menuju dapur, lagi-lagi berpura-pura tidak mendengar Jiwon. Dihampirinya Jinhwan yang sedang serius mengaduk adonan roti. "Hyung~"

Jinhwan mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum. "Eo."

"Waahh…." Mata Yunhyeong melihat loyang berisi roti-roti baru matang diatas meja. Ia menghirup bau yang dihasilkan makanan itu. "Sepertinya enak… Boleh aku mencobanya?"

Jinhwan meletakan wadah adonan yang ia pegang lalu mencuci tangannya. "Eo, ambilah. Aku juga ingin minta pendapatmu."

Yunhyeong tersenyum lebar dan mengambil roti yang paling besar. Ia membuka mulut selebar-lebarnya.

Tiba-tiba Jiwon datang dan mengambil roti dari tangan Yunhyeong. "Kenapa ambil yang paling besar?" Ia lalu mengambil roti yang paling kecil ukurannya. "Semuanya sama saja."

Yunhyeong memandang Jiwon sinis. Ia mengambil roti dari tangan namja itu kasar lalu menghabiskannya dalam sekali gigitan.

"Roti rasa lemon itu rencananya akan aku jual minggu depan." Jiwon memperhatikan ekspresi Yunhyeong yang sedang mengunyah. "Eottae?"

Kadang Yunhyeong bisa menjadi konsultan bisnis yang sangat hebat. Mungkin karena namja manis itu pernah kuliah jurusan bisnis berpuluh-puluh tahun. Ya… walaupun tidak pernah lulus…

"Hmm…" Yunhyeong mengunyah sambil memejamkan mata. "Aniya, jangan jual minggu depan. Hyung, berapa jenis roti baru yang kau buat?" Tanyanya pada Jinhwan.

"Lima. Termasuk roti yang kau makan itu." Jawab Jinhwan.

"Keurae. Jiwon-ah, jual roti-roti ini mulai besok. Kau akan untung banyak." Kata Yunhyeong santai.

"Jinjja?"

"Eo. Ah! Kau juga harus adakan diskon khusus roti-roti ini untuk satu hari. Anggap saja harga perkenalan. Aku yakin kedepannya pembelinya semakin banyak."

"Araseo. Gomawo." Kata Jiwon sumringah. "Jinhwan hyung, kau memang yang terbaik." Ia menepuk pundak Jinhwan bangga. Namja yang dipuji itu tersenyum puas.

"Ah… Sudah jam makan siang…"

Yunhyeong tersenyum lebar. Tiba-tiba ia menjadi bersemangat.

"Donghyuk-ah…." Teriak Jiwon ke arah depan. "Kim Donghyuk…"

Tak lama kemudian Donghyuk masuk dengan wajah polosnya. "Waeyo?"

"Kau mau makan apa hari ini?" Jiwon membalikkan badannya dan menatap Donghyuk sambil tersenyum. Ia mengeluarkan handphone dari sakunya, berencana memesan makanan.

Donghyuk segera melirik Yunhyeong yang ada dibelakang Jiwon. Namja manis itu membulatkan matanya, seperti mengancam Donghyuk, lalu menggerakkan bibirnya, membentuk kata 'bulgogi'.

"A-aku ingin makan bulgogi." Cicit Donghyuk.

"Bulgogi lagi?" Jiwon mengerutkan dahinya. "Aneh, akhir-akhir ini kau suka sekali makan bulgogi..." Gumamnya pelan. "Keurae, aku akan memesan empat porsi bulgogi." Ia mengetik sesuatu dihandphone-nya lalu pergi ke depan.

Setelah Jiwon pergi, Yunhyeong langsung mendekati Donghyuk dan merangkulnya. "Gomawo… Ini sebabnya aku selalu menyukaimu."

"Ne." Jawab Donghyuk girang. Ia senang jika orang disekitarnya menyukainya.

Jinhwan menatap pemandangan didepannya miris. Kasihan Jiwon. Namja itu berpikir ia menyenangkan pacarnya.

"Donghyuk-ah, sepertinya Jiwon mulai curiga. Besok bilang kau ingin makan pizza, eo?"

.

.

.

Junhoe melempar map ke-empat belas yang sudah ia baca ke meja di depannya. Ia menghela napas lalu memijit pelipisnya. Matanya lelah, ani, tubuhnya lelah. Masalah-masalah perusahaan membuatnya pusing, belum lagi tuntutan Appa yang memintanya menaikan keuntungan perusahaan sebanyak tiga puluh persen.

Junhoe memejamkan matanya dan bersandar pada kursi. Setidaknya ia butuh istirahat sebentar.

….

….

….

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Junhoe membuka matanya. "Ne."

Pintu terbuka. Masuk seorang namja tinggi berambut cokelat.

"Hyung…"

"Eo, Chanwoo-ya…"

Namja yang bernama Chanwoo itu berjalan menghampiri Junhoe. Ia tercengang menatap meja Junhoe yang dipenuhi map dan kertas.

"Wah… Wakil direktur yang hebat…" Katanya. "Hyung, apa kau tidak mual melihat benda ini setiap hari?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Ini memang sudah tugasku." Junhoe mengambil map ke… Berapa tadi? Sudahlah… Yang penting ia harus menyelesaikan setumpuk map lagi.

Chanwoo menatap Junhoe kagum. Hyung-nya itu sangat bertanggung jawab dan perfeksionis, berbeda dengannya. Kalau Chanwoo jadi Junhoe, pasti ia sudah gila sekarang.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Apa menjadi general manager tidak membuatmu sibuk?" Tanya Junhoe yang tidak melepas pandangannya dari kertas di depannya.

Chanwoo mengerutkan dahinya. Apa Junhoe tidak tahu sekarang jam berapa? "Tentu saja aku sibuk. Tapi aku tidak sesibuk dirimu yang sampai lupa jam makan siang."

Junhoe mengangkat kepalanya. Makan siang? Ia melirik jam ditangan kirinya. Ahh… sudah jam segini…

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Seorang namja langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan tanpa menunggu jawaban Junhoe.

"Eo? Sejak kapan kau disini, Chanwoo-ya?" Kata namja itu.

"Baru saja." Jawab Chanwoo. "Hanbin hyung, kau dari mana saja? Aku tidak melihatmu di depan tadi."

"Aku mengurus beberapa hal penting." Jawab Hanbin ke Chanwoo, lalu ia menggeser pandangannya ke Junhoe. "Junhoe-ya, sekarang-"

"Jam makan siang." Jawab Junhoe cepat.

"Eh? Kau ingat? Biasanya aku harus mengingatkanmu dulu."

Junhoe menunjuk Chanwoo dengan dagunya. Sedangkan orang yang dimaksud tersenyum lebar.

"Ah… Kebetulan sekali. Ayo kita makan bertiga! Aku tahu restoran sup tulang yang enak!" Kata Hanbin girang.

.

.

.

Chanwoo duduk dengan gelisah, perasaannya tidak enak. Sedikit-sedikit ia melirik Hanbin yang sedang menyetir disebelahnya.

"Hyung, apa kau yakin sup tulangnya enak?" Tanyanya ragu-ragu.

"Keureom. Aku dengar restoran itu banyak pengunjungnya." Jawab Hanbin mantap.

"Kau belum pernah mencobanya?"

"Belum. Tapi aku yakin pasti enak!"

"Ahh…"

Bukan tanpa alasan Chanwoo bertanya seperti itu. Hanbin benar-benar payah dalam hal makanan. Sekretaris hyung-nya itu terlalu baik hati dan mudah iba pada orang yang baru dikenalnya.

Pernah suatu kali Chanwoo diajak makan disebuah restoran. Hanbin bersikeras mengatakan makanan di tempat itu sangat enak. Dan kenyataannya justru kebalikannya. Chanwoo hampir tidak bisa menelan makanan yang dipesannya.

Setelah selesai makan, Hanbin baru mengaku bahwa ia berbohong. Ia mengajak Chanwoo makan disitu karena kasihan pada kakek yang berdiri di depan pintu masuk. Chanwoo hanya bisa tersenyum miris. Sudah bayar mahal-mahal tapi tidak bisa makan….

"Sepertinya makan donkatsu lebih enak." Chanwoo menengok ke belakang. "Hyung, bagaimana kalau kita makan donkatsu? Aku tahu restoran donkatsu yang enak." Ditatapnya Junhoe dengan mata berkaca-kaca, berusaha meminta pertolongan hyung-nya itu.

"Eo?" Junhoe yang sedang melamun sedikit tersentak. "Aku rasa kita harus mencoba restoran yang Hanbin bilang." Jawabnya enteng.

Chanwoo terdiam. Wajahnya berubah sedih. Ia lupa. Lidah Junhoe bisa dibilang mati rasa (bukan arti sebenarnya). Junhoe bahkan tidak sadar saat Chanwoo mengerjainya dengan diam-diam memasukan garam ke dalam kopinya dan menenggak minuman itu dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Eo… Sepertinya sup tulang sangat enak.." Kata Chanwoo pasrah.

Junhoe mengerutkan dahinya. Ia bingung kenapa wajah dongsaeng-nya itu tiba-tiba sedih. Junhoe menundukan kepalanya, kembali melanjutkan lamuanannya. Setelah makan siang , ia harus kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya, lalu rapat, lalu bertemu investor dari Jepang, lalu…

Ahh… Junhoe kembali memijat pelipisnya. Terlalu banyak, pekerjaannya terlalu banyak. Ia lalu melirik Chanwoo di kursi depan. Dongsaeng-nya itu bisa dibilang sangat santai bekerja.

Dongsaeng? Bukan adik kandung. Eomma Junhoe meninggal saat ia berumur lima tahun. Lalu Appa-nya menikah dengan wanita lain tiga tahun kemudian. Wanita itulah Eomma kandung Chanwoo. Eomma tirinya.

Meskipun bukan Eomma kandung, tetapi wanita itu sangat baik pada Junhoe dan menganggapnya seperti anak sendiri. Sebaliknya, Appa-nya terkesan terlalu memihak Chanwoo. Setelah lulus kuliah di Amerika, Chanwoo langsung diangkat menjadi general manager, tidak seperti dirinya yang memulai semuanya dari bawah.

Junhoe merasa mobil yang ditumpanginya berhenti. Lalu ia melihat Hanbin yang sedang memandangnya dari kaca tengah mobil.

"Kalian turun disini. Aku akan mencari tempat parkir. Dari sini lurus saja. Nanti akan ada restoran sup tulang." Kata Hanbin sambil menunjuk trotoar yang ada disamping Chanwoo.

Chanwoo mengangguk dan melepas seatbelt-nya, masih dengan wajah sedih. "Ya… Sup tulang…"

.

.

.

Jinhwan mencuci tangannya sebersih mungkin. Dalam hal membuat makanan, kebersihan adalah yang utama. Sesudah membersihkan dapur, Jinhwan melirik kantongan hitam besar disebelahnya. Sampah. Lagi-lagi Yunhyeong lupa membuang sampah.

Saat hendak mengikat kantongan itu, mata Jinhwan tidak sengaja melihat benda yang tidak asing. Kaleng biskuit, yang dibawa Yunhyeong kemarin. Lalu ada banyak kaleng soda bekas, yang juga dibawa Yunhyeong kemarin. Lalu ada botol soju dan masih banyak lagi.

Namja yang bertugas buang sampah itu sekarang sedang ada didepan, menunggu makanan datang. Jinhwan menghela napas. Mau tidak mau ia yang harus melakukannya.

Jinhwan menarik ujung atas kantongan hitam itu. Dengan susah payah ia menarik benda yang ukurannya hampir sebesar badannya itu ke depan pintu belakang toko. Jinhwan hampir mengeluarkan sumpah serapah saat melihat tangga di depannya. Ia harus turun agar bisa mencapai aspal.

Jinhwan menggeser kantong besar itu dan membelakangi benda itu dengan tetap memegang ujungnya. Lalu ia menariknya perlahan. Untuk beberapa saat caranya berhasil. Tapi tak lama kemudian karena tangannya licin, kantong itu lepas dari pegangan Jinhwan dan isinya keluar berceceran.

Namja mungil itu menatap miris sampah-sampah didepannya. "Dasar Song Yunhyeong brengsek…" Ia berjongkok lalu memunguti sampah itu dan memasukannya kembali ke kantong. Untung botol sojunya tidak pecah….

Tiba-tiba seorang namja menghampiri Jinhwan dan membantunya memunguti sampah.

"Gwaechanayo, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." Kata Jinhwan merasa tidak enak hati.

Namja itu tidak menjawab apa-apa dan hanya tersenyum, memperlihatkan lesung pipinya. Karena dibantu oleh namja itu, pekerjaan Jinhwan terasa lebih ringan. Tak berapa lama kemudian sampah-sampah itu sudah kembali masuk ke dalam kantong.

"Kamsahamnida." Jinhwan membungkukkan badannya sebagai rasa terima kasih.

"Ne." Jawab namja itu. Matanya menatap gedung disampingnya lalu melihat seragam Jinhwan dari atas ke bawah. "Apa ini toko roti?" Tanyanya sambil menunjuk tembok berwarna hitam itu.

"Ne."

Untuk beberapa saat, suasana menjadi canggung. Namja itu masih berdiri di depan Jinhwan tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Akhirnya Jinhwan memberanikan diri memulai percakapan.

"Jogiyo, besok toko roti kami akan mengadakan diskon untuk roti-roti rasa baru. Kalau kau ada waktu, kau bisa datang." Ya…. Hitung-hitung untuk promosi….

Namja itu tersenyum, tampaknya tertarik dengan tawaran Jinhwan. "Keuraeyo, aku akan datang besok…. Hmm…." Namja itu mengerutkan dahinya.

"Jinhwan, Kim Jinhwan."

"Ne, Kim Jinhwan-ssi. Aku akan datang besok."

"Kamsahamnida. Aku yang membuat rotinya langsung. Jadi akan kupastikan kau tidak rugi membeli roti di toko kami." Kata Jinhwan, meyakinkan.

Namja itu tertawa pelan, lesung pipinya tampak sangat menawan. "Ne. Tolong buat roti yang enak karena sepertinya aku akan membeli banyak."

Jinhwan tersenyum lebar, promosinya berhasil. "Ah! Siapa namamu? Aku akan memberitahu temanku agar melayanimu dengan baik besok."

"Kim Hanbin imnida."

"Ne. Kim Hanbin-ssi. Aku tunggu kedatanganmu besok…"

.

.

.

"Licik. Dasar licik." Gumam Yunhyeong yang sedang melihat ke luar jendela.

Donghyuk melepaskan pandangannya dari handphone dan mengikuti arah pandang Yunhyeong. Dilihatnya seorang nenek sedang membagikan brosur.

"Waeyo hyung?"

"Kau lihat nenek tua yang kelihatannya renta itu?" Yunhyeong mengambil sedotan bekas yang ada dimeja di depannya dan menunjuk orang yang dimaksud.

"Ne."

"Kau tahu dia siapa?"

"Mollayo."

"Nenek itu Eomma dari pemilik restoran sup tulang yang ada disebelah kita. Dia menggunakan Eomma-nya yang sudah tua membagikan brosur."

Donghyuk menatap nenek itu sedih. "Kasihan…"

Yunhyeong yang mendengar jawaban Donghyuk langsung menatap namja itu tajam dan berkata dengan nada kesal. "Benar. Kau kasihan bukan? Kau ingin membantu nenek itu dengan makan di restoran itu bukan?"

"N-Ne." Jawab Donghyuk terbata-bata. Ia kaget dengan sikap Yunhyeong.

BRAAKK!

Yunhyeong menggebrak meja karena terlalu kesal. "Kau sudah tertipu Donghyuk-ah! Nenek itu tidak setua kelihatannya, itu hanya make up! Dia juga bahkan menggunakan wig! Dia melakukan itu semua agar restoran anaknya ramai pengunjung karena makanan disana sebenarnya tidak enak dan mahal!"

"Jinjjayo?" Tanya Donghyuk tidak percaya.

Jiwon yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan, akhirnya membuka suara. "Ya! Itu urusan mereka. Kau tidak usah ikut campur."

"Itu penipuan namanya!" Teriak Yunhyeong.

"Kau seperti ini karena kau juga tertipu bukan?"

"Eh…" Yunhyeong menurunkan nada suaranya. "Eo… Aku juga tertipu…. Gara-gara mereka aku harus memakan mie instan selama sebulan…" Ujarnya sedih.

"Omo… Apa makanan disana semahal itu, hyung?" Donghyuk mengambil selembar tissu yang ada diatas meja kepada Yunhyeong karena sepertinya sebentar lagi namja itu akan menangis.

Yunhyeong menganggukkan kepalanya lemah. "Bagiku yang hidup miskin seperti ini, makanan itu sangat mahal…." Ia mengusap matanya yang sebenarnya tidak mengeluarkan air mata, hanya untuk membuatnya terlihat menyedihkan.

"Ckckck…" Jiwon menggelengkan kepalanya, menatap miris Yunhyeong yang duduk didepannya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Jinhwan hyung sangat lama? Makanannya sebentar lagi akan datang…."

"Ah!" Kata Donghyuk tiba-tiba. "Hyung, selesaikan ceritamu yang kemarin! Tentang orang yang kau sukai ratusan tahun lalu itu." Katanya dengan nada bersemangat.

Ya, Donghyuk sudah tahu tentang Yunhyeong yang hidup abadi, begitu juga dengan Jiwon dan Jinhwan. Yunhyeong sudah menceritakan semuanya. Ia tahu ketiga sahabatnya itu pasti akan menjaga rahasianya.

"Keurae." Yunhyeong tersenyum percaya diri. Mood-nya memang mudah sekali berubah. "Dulu aku mempunyai namja yang sangat kusukai, bahkan sampai sekarang aku masih menyukainya."

"Apa dia tampan?"

"Tentu saja dia sangat tampan, tinggi, dan sangat baik padaku. Awalnya kami tidak saling kenal. Tapi karena kejadian yang sangat unik, kami jadi akrab dan akhirnya saling menyukai."

"Wah… sangat romantis…" Kata Donghyuk terbawa suasana. "Lalu? Apa kalian menikah?"

"Ani."

"Waeyo?"

"Orang itu pada akhirnya sadar dia telah menyukai orang yang salah." Sahut Jiwon enteng.

"YA! Bukan seperti itu ceritanya!" Teriak Yunhyeong emosi.

"Lalu?"

Yunhyeong terdiam, wajahnya berubah terlihat serius. "Dia… meninggal…"

"NE?! Bagaimana bisa, hyung?!"

"Dia dibunuh... Oleh saudaranya sendiri…" Yunhyeong menundukan kepala. Kejadian mengerikan itu masih teringat jelas diotaknya. Wajah namja itu saat menahan sakit, suara namja itu saat meminta Yunhyeong pergi meninggalkannya yang sedang sekarat.

"Omo…" Donghyuk menutup mulutnya. "Hyung, mianhaeyo…"

"Aniya, gwaenchana. Itu sudah terjadi sangat lama." Yunhyeong tersenyum kecil.

"Kau… masih mengingat nama namja yang kau sukai itu?" Giliran Jiwon yang bertanya. Ia juga sudah mulai penasaran dengan cerita Yunhyeong.

"Eo."

"Nugu?"

"Chanwoo. Goo Chanwoo."

"Dan pembunuhnya? Ani, maksudku saudaranya?"

"Goo Junhoe… Si brengsek itu…"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Siapa yang salah kira namja yang disukai Yoyo itu Junhoe?

Kok bisa sih Junhoe ngebunuh? Kok bisa Chanwoo mati dibunuh Junhoe? Tunggu kelanjutan ceritanya!

Ff pertama yang saya buat dengan menampilkan semua member iKON!

Oh iya, saya mau tanya kalian: apa saja harus hijrah ke wattpad?

Maaf kalo alurnya kecepetan, ceritanya ga seru, ada kata-kata yang tidak sesuai EYD, typo dan kekurangan lainnya.

Terima kasih sudah membaca…

Review juseyo^^


End file.
